Apocalyspe
by R.k.S.T
Summary: What happens when Percy gets an Egyptian god in his head? Will he be able to maintain his life as a magician and a demigod? Not only that, but Sadie and Annabeth are fighting over him again... Rated because you never know.
1. I answer the door in my PJs

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**1. I answer the door in my PJs.**

THIS THING ON?

'Kay, Sadie here.

I know you're probably wondering why I'm recording this **(**and no, Carter. It's not because I'm ugly.**)**, aren't you? After our last one that said _so this probably going to be our last recording for a long time blah, blah, blah, _but this is really important. If you do not know or understand this information, please contact us. We drive an excellent brainwashing service **(**What? We do! Or have you forgotten that there is a three-hundred pound alligator in our swimming pool, Carter?**)**!

Anyways, I was in my room listening to Die Young by Ke$ha. Then the doorbell rang.

So, if you heard our last recording, you're probably thinking: _but the walls are sound-proof! _or something like that. Well, one of our students (Walt; my favorite) had installed some speakers in one of the corners of all our rooms, so we could hear if the doorbell rings. It was so loud; it could wake up Bast from one of her kitty-naps or whatever.

While I made my way to the front door, I had to jump over several backpacks, coloring books, and toys. I even waved to Felix's penguin when I passed. The mess was because of our initiates. It sort of looked like a whirlwind of phones, laptops, books, papers, and backpacks touched down in our house. Which I think it did.

The doorbell rang again. The bloke obviously was getting impatient. I started to run. I threw open the door and came face to face with a boy. A handsome boy. Almost a man. Why did I just say that?

Anyway, the guy (take note I didn't say _handsome _again) had messy dark hair and green eyes that probably made girls go gaga over him **(**No! Shut _up_, Carter!**). ** Almost instantly, I remembered I was still wearing my PJs. Frantically, I tried to straighten out my clothes, my hair...egad, my hair...

The lad cleared his throat, interrupting me from my little fun-fest. "So... I'm guessing you're Sadie Kane, right? Sister of Carter Kane?"

I nodded.

He continued. "Well... I'm one of Carter's friends from school...the strangest thing happened a few days ago...anyways; Carter says that I should come over on Saturday to talk things out with him. Is he here?" He looked around the huge room.

"I'm sorry. Carter, I _think_, is probably on a malfunctioning air..._craft_ right about now. Maybe tomorrow?" I answered.

The guy looked a little disappointed. He turned around and walked away. The poor bloke. I wonder what happened in _his_ life. Hopefully not as awful as my bloody life.

Then it hit me.

"Wait!" I slammed the door open. Good, he's running back. "Um..." I began. "I know this might sound awkward, but..."

He studied me. "You're about to ask if I have a god in my head."

My expression must've been good, because he laughed.

"It's alright. Carter asked me same thing."

Well...that means that this conversation won't be as awkward as it usually would be. "Oh, uh...what's your name?"

He gave me a winning smile. "My name," He began. "Is Percy Jackson."

**2. It's Wise girl and Freckles all over again.**

**P**  
**E**  
**R**  
**C**  
**Y**

YOU THOUGHT MY LIFE COULDN'T GET WORSE.

Well, it did.

Apparently, being the son of a god wasn't enough. I just _had _to get an Egyptian god stuck in my head, hmm? And to top it ALL off, apparently, I met a fugitive magician at school.

Emphasis on _magician_.

At first, I kind of thought it was the guy who pulled rabbits out of a hat **(**OW! Carter! I didn't MEAN it!**), **but I soon learned that I was also a magician, and that my life would become twice as hard.

Like it isn't already?

Anyway, Sadie took me through the house. Correction, _mansion._

We finally stopped at a terrace with a swimming pool. On the surface, the pool looked quiet and serene. But inside, because of my son-of-sea-god powers, I could feel something lurking; something huge...

I shivered. " Uh...by any chance...Is there something in that pool?" I asked Sadie.

She looked where I was pointing and smiled. "I dunno. You want to check?"

" Of course not!"

"Why? You _scared_?"

"No! I just...I meant that..." I realized it was no use talking about the Greek Gods to Sadie. She would otherwise say I'm crazy and call the police, or jump into the pool itself.

I realized that she reminded me of the oracle; Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Of course, Rachel wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing pajamas in public. Still...

I was shook awake by Sadie's voice.

" So," She began, " how long did you know about this...certain _god _in your head?"

I thought for a moment. "Almost a week."

Her eyes went huge. "Only a _week_? Most magicians are left for months or even years!"

"Carter said that he needed to get me to Brooklyn at fast as he can. He wasn't able to, because he wasn't here today, so he called me and told me the address."

I looked around the terrace. "Yeah, this seems like a good place."

"For what?"

"For my...abilities."

Sadie stood a few feet back. I could tell she was a little nervous. I couldn't blame her. I freaked out when I realized what I could do.

Now, to demonstrate, I need to think back to the song I last heard; _Curiosity._

Music started around my atmosphere. I waited, taking in the beautiful sound. And I sang.

_Break a bone,_

_You got on my knees._

Sadie looked at me kind of weirdly.

_You break my heart,_

_Just to watch it bleed._

_I'm sick with love,_

_Sick, like a disease._

Her expression went softer.

_Don't call me up_

_Just so I can please you._

Her blue eyes went glazed.

_I can't stand the way you're smiling,_

_I can't stand the way I'm lying_

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the words coming out my mouth.

_I know, I know, I know you got the key,_

_And you know, you know, you know that's it's for me._

_It's not up to you, you know_

_It's up to me, but _

_Curiosity will never let me go_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Uh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Will never let me go_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Uh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Look at me_

_Left here with my hopes dimmed._

_Stupid boy,_

_Really tried to warn him._

_Walked the streets all night_

_Until you came around_

_Knew that you would come_

_Before you ever even made a sound_

_I know, I know, I know you got the key,_

_And you know, you know, you know that it's for me._

_It's not up to you, you know,_

_It's up to me, but_

_Curiosity will never let me go_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Uh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Will never let me go_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Uh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_So don't break me tonight._

_This is crazy love_

_And you know I'm gonna follow you home_

_Through the rain,_

_'Cause I need your love_

_And you know I'm gonna follow you home._

My voice echoed:

**_'Cause I need your love_**

**_And you know I'm gonna follow you..._**

_I know, I know, I know you got the key,_

_And you know, you know, you know that it's for me._

The music went higher. So did my voice.

_Well, I think we should try_

_It out to see, yeah._

_Curiosity._

_So don't break me tonight._

_This is crazy love_

_And you know I'm gonna follow you home_

_Through the rain,_

_'Cause I need your love_

_Yes, I need your love_

_So don't break me tonight._

_This is crazy love_

_And you know I'm gonna follow you home_

_Through the rain,_

_'Cause I need your love_

_Yes, I need your love._

_Will never let me go_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Uh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Will never let me go_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Uh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Uh, oh, curiosity will never let me go._

I opened my eyes. Sadie was walking around like a drunken person, chanting "Curiosity! Curiosity!" as she used her magic to levitate things, look under them or inside them. Finally, she tumbled back to me like a toddler trying to use its legs for the first time.

"Where'd it go? Master, where did key go?"

She even sounded like one.

Sadie repeated it. "Where'd it go? Master, where did key go?"

I was about to yell her to cut it out when something sparked in my brain. Carter had also walked like a drunken person when I sang 'Battlefield' to him. He had pretended to go to war.

_Sadie was looking for a key._

I looked down on her.

_Out of Curiosity..._

No way. No. Freaking'. Way.

I grabbed Sadie by the shoulders and shook her, hard. Her eyes became crossed, as if she was super dizzy. Then she fell into my arms.

I was about to dump her into the pool, when she jumped up. " Wha-what happened?" She said, looking at the mess she had created.

She looked so shaken and pale, that I decided to just tell her I caused this. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

I just wished I knew what would happen to me next.


	2. I try to save flying horses

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**3. I Save Flying Horses.**

** (**GREAT, SADIE.**)**

**(**I can't believe you just let in a random guy like that! Even if he _is _cute, you don't just go welcoming people into the Brooklyn House!**)**

She just stuck out her tongue at me. **(**Yes, Sadie. We know Percy is cute, but we had enough of your love life.) Time to unleash _mine__**.**_**)**

She's an idiot.

Anyways, back on with the story.

While Sadie was possibly getting another boyfriend **(**OW! QUIT IT!**)**, I was exploring Manhattan. The Empire State Building rose into the thick early fog like a metal pole. Everything was shrouded by a thin line of mist. I was fine, thank you, because of my eagle-eyesight from Horus himself. Freak wasn't so lucky.

He was dripping wet from the early morning fog, and shivering because of the cold. I wrapped my arms tighter around him as we soared above the city.

Then I heard it; a colossal _BOOM _from the west. I turned my head, but I couldn't see anything.

_Strange, _I thought. _What just happened?_

_**I'll tell you what happened.**_

I jumped a meter high in my seat. _Horus?_

_**Hello, Carter. **_

I sighed with relief. It was only the Egyptian warrior god in my head.

_**Carter, **_Horus said. _**Turn around. We don't belong here.**_

_Why not?_ I just came here because the Brooklyn house was getting strange reports about magic coming from Manhattan. I had promised everyone that they could get ready for battle, just in case it was another bunch of demons. If it was just another magician practicing magic…well, we might just have to teach him a few tricks about _safety._

There it was again. Another _BOOM! _Though it seemed like it was getting closer…

_**Carter, **_Horus actually sounded genuinely scared now. _**Please. Turn back. I'm not your guardian or anything, but you are still my responsibility. I have to keep you safe.**_

_Sorry, Horus. _I said. _Not gonna happen. _

With that, I asked Freak to turn to the west, and we quickly disappeared into the fog.

I should've listened to Horus. I should've said sorry and come wheeling back to the Brooklyn House, making up a lie about the strange magic. _"Oh, it was just another army of demons. Not to worry, I took care of them and killed them all. Single-handedly!"_

But instead, I was heading towards a place in the middle of nowhere, possibly where another rival god was waiting for me.

I was still in my thoughts when I heard it; another teeth-rattling _BOOM, _then something that sounded like a horses neigh. Though…it was coming right ahead of me, not below.

I gently asked Freak to go a little faster. He agreed and took us a few meters in front. When the fog cleared, I could barely consider what was happening.

Below me was a hill with a pine tree. Around the pine tree, dozens of teenagers gathered around, half in armor and half in pajamas. They were staring, yelling and pointing to something in the sky. It looked like whatever they were seeing disturbed them.

I looked up and saw a beautiful, but cruel chariot being pulled by four midnight-black horses. Wait…these horses had _wings! _My jaw dropped open as I saw a whip lash one of the horses, creating a mark in its fur. The stallion squealed and tried to fly away, but a golden chain was hung around its neck. A meaty hand thrust out of the chariot and grabbed the chain, pulling back the flying stallion. Its companion tried to kick the abuser, but missed and a new blood-soaked lash dotted its flank. That's when I saw the person in the chariot.

He was tall and had long black locks floating down his shoulders. He was dressed in gold and bronze from head to toe, and he seemed very ripped. His face was the most gruesome. He was wearing a golden mask as if he didn't want anyone to see his face, but through the slits he used as eyeholes, I could see that his pure black eyes glowed with malice and hatred. He was laughing and whipping the horses, causing bloody gashes.

"I AM CHYSOAR! COME FORTH, PUNY DEMIGODS, IF YOU WANT TO FEEL YOUR DEATH!"

The teenagers moved back down the hill, possibly to get weapons, but about eight of them stayed behind. The tallest guy had blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. "CHRYSOAR!" He screamed. "Let go of the Pegasi, and we will let you go!"

Chrysoar laughed. "Do you really expect me to bow down to you for mercy?" He laughed again.

I realized he was torturing the Pegi-pega…uh, _whatever. _Chrysoar was going to kill them if he kept on doing this.

The thought made me mad. Before I could even tell what was going on, I charged.

**Okay, guys. I'll make a deal. If I get at least 10 reviews by tomorrow, I'll post two more chapters.**


	3. Is he hitting?

**A**

**N  
N  
A ****He…_Hitting_****? ****  
B  
E  
T  
H**

WHEN I NOTICED WHERE I WAS GOING, I KNEW I WAS DEAD MEAT.

Of course, no one could ever be more annoying than Nicholas K. Clancy. A re-headed boy with a splash of freckles across his nose and mischievous brown eyes. He's always the one who sits behind me during Science or any other subject we both are in. He would always reach over and stroke my hair, or smell it, or throw love notes onto my lap. I tried to explain to him that I already _had _a boyfriend. Though, Nicholas wouldn't listen.

But, sadly, my parents thought Nicholas was a great influence in my life. Once my dad said; "Annabeth, honey, why don't you become friends with the nice Nicholas fellow? He's a straight-A student!"

Of course, that just made me want to stay away from him even more.

So now, here I was, in the backseat of my dad's car, wearing a black silky dress that went down right below my knees. It had short sleeves with frills, and a square neckline, revealing my favourite silver owl necklace. My hair was put down in blonde curls.

I guess I looked pretty good, but it didn't really feel like…well, _me._

My stepmother, Pauline, saw my expression in the rearview mirror and gave me an encouraging smile. "Cheer up, sweetheart. You look fabulous! And, besides, we're only going to stay there for a few hours."

That's easy for _her _to say. She's not living a double life of a teenager and a demigod! She's not the one who has a love-sick guy chasing after _her._

I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had reached The Clancy's house. Okay, correction. It was technically a _mansion._ Don't ask me where Nicholas's parents got the money from, because I have no idea whatsoever.

My mom knocked on the door and I couldn't help being completely mesmerized by the architecture. It was _amazing_! Stone arches reached high into the sky. The whole house was made from brown bricks, so it gave off a warm feeling.

Nicholas's mother (Sarah) opened the door. "Welcome! Welcome! It's so good to have you here!"

I planned to stay out there, freezing, just to get away, but sadly, Pauline grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

When we entered the house, all I could see was a spiral staircase heading up. Colors danced from a room upstairs, and I could hear _Titanium _by David Guetta being played on a boomer system.

Sarah hung up my jacket. "Annabeth, dear, why don't you go and party with the rest of the teenagers? They're upstairs; on the dance floor."

A built-in dance floor? She has got to be kidding.

Nonetheless, I went upstairs. The balcony stretched both ways; one way to the tangle of rooms, another to a quiet study area and a corridor that went into a private library.

Of course, the most magnificent sight was right ahead of me.

Two large double doors halted open before me. The designs were incredible; small wooden intricate designs of roses and mirrors and little wisps of smoke. They were outlined by gold, and they each had a golden handlebar. They opened up to something that didn't fit their personality at all.

A dance floor.

I'm not talking about a dance floor like a _ballroom._ I meant a _modern _dance floor.

You know the floor that lights up in multiple colors, even some that you barely knew existed. A 1990s disco ball twirled in the air, throwing multiple colors everywhere. Bodies moved in the darkness, bumping and dancing. Voices called out in happiness and joy.

Typically like the place I would never go.

And, just to make it worse, leaning on the left door was someone I dreaded all semester.

_Nicholas._

"Hey, baby." He said, throwing me a smile. "How've you been?'

I ignored him and turned to walk to the library. Nicholas ran after me. "That's no way to treat your future boyfriend!"

I snorted. "Boyfriend? Yeah, right. I wouldn't go out with you even if you were a multi-millionaire." I entered the library and searched the shelves for some interesting books, while Nicholas just stayed in the humongous doorway.

"Why do you have to spend your time reading _books_? Why can't you come and party with me instead? You're so hot; I swear someone needs to get an air conditioner in here!"

That completely pissed me off. I marched right up to him. "Oh, really?" I asked sweetly. "Is that true?" I did the finger-for-legs thing up his chest. I could see a huge surge of hope appear in his eyes.

"Of course." He whispered. "Why do you think I always fall for you?'

"Oh, Nicholas." I said with a sigh, even though inside, I wanted to grab his neck and squeeze the life out of him.

I grabbed his shoulders. Nicholas grabbed my waist. He began leaning in…2 inches…1inch…

Our lips were so close when I smiled and reared back my head. Then my forehead hit him square in the nose and he stumbled back. Rearing back, I punched him hard directly on the eye. He fell clutching his eye. His nose was bleeding.

I smirked. Nicholas looked up at me. He said something, but I couldn't hear it, because something had caught my eye.

_Percy._

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Annabeth?

**Okay, enjoy! But remember:**

**REVIEW!**

**Or otherwise I'll come into your house in the middle of the night and EAT YOUR FAMILY!**

**Kidding :) I'm crazy like that. **

**P**

**E**

**R ****5….**_**Annabeth?!**_

**C**

**Y**

IT WAS AWFUL.

I mean…how worse can your life _get?_

Normal teenagers would have issues about _popularity._

Me? I would have issues about Magicians and Demigods, and hopefully stay alive.

You just can't beat that (HA!).

Anyways, what happened so far was a blur. After I helped Sadie clean up the terrace, she led me to my new room. I spent hours roaming between the bed, the plasma T.V, and the miniature fridge.

Finally I got tired and I climbed into my bed. That's when the dreams came.

I was standing in…utter nothingness. No, really. There was darkness surrounding me, and I couldn't make out anything. Suddenly, movement caught my eye. A girl just _appeared _in front of me. As I watched, she turned a full circle, possibly looking for something. She was really pretty.

She had a beautiful face and chin-length black, straight hair. She was wearing white robes, reaching down to her ankles. Finally, her amber eyes landed on me. Her perfect face screwed up into a scowl.

"What are you doing here in the Brooklyn House?"

I shrugged. "Hard to believe, but I'm a magician."

The girl took a step forward. "You don't seem like a magician. You don't even wear the proper clothes."

I looked down at my tattered gray jeans and blue t-shirt.

"Well…I just got here, so…"

The girl sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad. I'm just…concerned."

"About what?"

She pursed her lips. "It's not my place to tell a newbie. As you stay longer here, you'll learn."

I didn't really like how she actually said that. It seemed like she actually doubted I would join the House.

"Hey, I-!"

Before I could finish my sentence, a portal opened in the dark. Hot wind blasted me in the face. Sunshine blinded my eyes, making it harder to see because my eyes had grown use to the dark for so long. Before I knew it, I was alone and the girl was gone.

I sat up bolt right on my linen bed. Wow, that dream had seemed so…_real._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Not wanting to disturb anyone else, I went downstairs. It was storming outside, with cold rains and cloudy skies. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

I reached the door and threw it open. What I saw was…_unbelievable. _

It was my girlfriend!

"…_Annabeth?" _I said, not believing my eyes. I rubbed them, just to make sure I was not hallucinating. But, no such luck. She was still standing there, with her mad expression and dripping wet black gown (which I have to say looked incredible on her) and damp hair.

"What are you doing here? Come in! It's freezing out there!"

Annabeth just stormed right in.

That's when she turned on me, and all of Hades broke loose.

**So how you guys like it? FEEL THE CLIFFHANGER! Besides, I want to tell you something. It's a specific song. It's called "Riot" by Cher Lloyd, and I always listen to that song when I'm down. It always peps me up because it's SOOOOO much like my personality that it's scary. **

**JUST REVIEW!**


End file.
